Figurines
Castle Crashers Figurines are part of a marketing campaign to promote Castle Crashers by The Behemoth. Eight Figurines have been released. The figurines are described as "Toy statues that make for great displays on desks and dressers." They can only be bought on Newgrounds.com and the Behemoth Online Store for $20.00. Barbarian *'Accessories': Barbarian Axe, Club, Battle Standard, shield *'Description': Grrrr. Arrrghh. This poseable Castle Crashers Barbarian Officer comes stacked with his very own cloth tunic, barbarian axe, shield, club, sweet battle standard, a base, and a display case. Fight off all those pesky knights! *'Newgrounds Description:' Finally! Someone for the Knights to beat the crap outta! *These figurines, are no longer available on Newgrounds, or The Behemoth online store. Blue Knight *'Accessories': Sword, Mace, Axe, Fish, Shield (Blue) *'Description': This poseable Castle Crashers Figurine comes stacked with 4 weapons, a base, and a display case. Not only will it protect your office, home, etc, they help us pay our rent and bills, woo hoo! *'Newgrounds Description:' One cool Customer... so cool you may freeze to death. *This figurine is no longer available at Newgrounds, or The Behemoth online store. (Dab-u dee dab-u da~) Red Knight *'Accessories': Sword, Mace, Axe, Fish, Shield (Red) *'Description': This poseable Castle Crashers Figurine comes stacked with 4 weapons, a base, and a display case. Not only will it protect your office, home, etc, they help us pay our rent and bills, woo hoo! *'Newgrounds Description:' Will capture your heart... in his field of electricity. *This figurine is no longer available at Newgrounds, or The Behemoth online store! Green Knight *'Accessories': Sword, Mace, Axe, Fish, Shield (Green) *'Description': This poseable Castle Crashers Figurine comes stacked with 4 weapons, a base, and a display case. Not only will it protect your office, home, etc, they help us pay our rent and bills, woo hoo! *'Newgrounds Description:' Takes your breath away... with his poisonous acid. *This figurine is no longer available at Newgrounds, or The Behemoth online store! Orange Knight *'Accessories': Sword, Mace, Axe, Fish, Shield (Orange) *'Description': This poseable Castle Crashers Figurine comes stacked with 4 weapons, a base, and a display case. Not only will it protect your office, home, etc, they help us pay our rent and bills, woo hoo! *'Newgrounds Description:' N/A *This figurine is no longer available at Newgrounds, or The Behemoth online store! Four Crashers Bundle *This bundle is just the 4 Knights for $80.00. (Usually $60.00 on Newgrounds.) "Whoa" - Joey Lawrence What a deal, all 4 Knights for only $60!!! That's one knight for free!!! WHAT?? * BLUE KNIGHT, RED KNIGHT, GREEN KNIGHT, ORANGE KNIGHT ** ALL 4 COME WITH A SET OF WEAPONS, BASE, AND DISPLAY CASE! ** ©2007 - THE BEHEMOTH ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FIGURINE MADE IN CHINA ASSEMBLED AND PACKAGED IN THE USA WARNING: AGES 7+ CHOKING HAZARD - SMALL PARTS NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER 3 YEARS. IN THE EVENT THAT THIS DOES HAPPEN THEN CONTACT YOUR DOCTOR BECAUSE WE'RE NOT LIABLE. BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED The King *'Accessories:' Sword, Mace, Axe, Fish, Shield (Gold), Scepter *A King figurine was originally an exclusive that was given away at a PSN Launch Sweepstakes. It can now be bought on the Behemoth or Newgrounds store. *'Description': One figurine to rule them all. This poseable Castle Crashers King comes stacked with his very own golden scepter and shield, all 4 standard weapons, a base, and a display case. Look how happy he is to be leading your knights into battle! Look at him!! *'Newgrounds description:' He has arrived to order you knights to their deaths! *This figurine is no longer available on Newgrounds, or The Behemoth online store. Pink Knight *'Accessories:' Sword, Mace, Axe, Fish, Shield (Pink), Lolypop (New realease) *The Pink Knight (also known as 'Fab' Knight) was originally an unofficial/custom figurine only made available on Newgrounds. It was only given away as prizes or appears rarely in the Newgrounds Store. Recently, a new version is mass-produced and now available on Newgrounds like all the others. *'Newgrounds description:' The elusive Pink Knight. Here to stay! *This figurine is no longer available at Newgrounds, or The Behemoth online store! Necromancer You ever wanna feel PURE EVIL in the palm of your hand? Well now you can hold a little evil in BOTH OF YOUR HANDS! This poseable Necromancer figurine stands over 9" tall and comes with wings and a sword with +7 defense! Packaged in a collectible box! No one has a toy that can raise the dead, but the Behemoth does! * * Castle Crashers Necromancer figurine * Stands over 9" tall, poseable, comes with wings and a sword * AGES 8 + WARNING CHOKING HAZARD - SMALL PARTS. NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER 3 YEARS * COPYRIGHT 2011 THE BEHEMOTH ALL RIGHTS RESERVED * This figurine is currently not available for Newgrounds, and The Behemoth online store! Cell Phone Charms *While not technically figurines, nine Animal Orbs have been sculpted as miniture cell phone charms for $5.00 each. The animals used are: **BiPolar Bear **Bitey Bat **Cardinal **Chicken **Giraffey **Monkeyface **Pazzo **Rammy **Troll *'Description': Want to call your buddy to tell them about all the new Behemoth merch, but your phone is so boring you can’t stand to look at it? Take your phone to the next level with these adorable, collectible, itty bitty cell phone charms. 9 different little animal orbs to give various bonuses* to your phone. *note: will not turn your phone into an iphone. *'Newgrounds description:' **'Pazzo Charm Pack': Includes Pazzo the Dog, Cardinal, and Bitey Bat. **'Chicken Charm Pack:' Includes Chicken, Troll, and Monkey charms. **'Giraffey Charm Pack:' Includes Giraffe, Ram, and Bear (who is bi-polar). External links * The Behemoth Store: http://www.thebehemoth.com/store * http://store.thebehemoth.com/collections/figurines * Newgrounds Store: http://www.newgrounds.com/store/category/collectible Category:Development